


First night

by Lapaula (Lapaula_River)



Series: In Harry's hands [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Before "Changes", First Time, Flirting, Light Bondage, M/M, More than flirting, My First Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaula_River/pseuds/Lapaula
Summary: Years of bantering became flirting. And now, Harry Dresden, P.I. Wizard, and Gentleman Johnny Marcone, mob boss, have their first date at Harry's place. He cooked a decent meal, Marcone brought a really expensive wine. And he is wiling to experiment new things.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Series: In Harry's hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007937
Kudos: 7





	First night

**Author's Note:**

> This happens somewhere before "Changes". Some other characters are mentioned but only Harry and Marcone are on screen. I took some liberties with how magic works, it is my fanfic.

The wine was excellent, but I would have chosen a beer. I was feeling all shy and anxious, and I hated to feel that way. It became worse when Marcone teased me about that.

“You are talking too much, Dresden. Are you nervous?”

“Well, this is my first date night with a man”, I said grumpily. “I am entitled to some… awkwardness.”

There was a shadow of surprise in his eyes, “But I thought…”

I did not like where that was going to, so I interrupted him bluntly. “I don’t care what you thought. “

He frowned but did not push. Instead, he said “Are you having cold feet, Dresden?”

I shook my head. “No, it was difficult enough for both of us to get to this moment, to have enough trust on each other. To even invite you to my home. I won’t ruin it now.”

He smiled “Good. After all, I am a little anxious too. This is my first time with a wizard.”

I scoffed. “pfft, it is exactly the same as with any other person. It’s not as if I can set you on fire or something, and even if I could add some…special effects to our night, I can’t do anything too crazy. You don’t want me to break my concentration when I have you flying in the air. Also, I don't think you are ever anxious.”

He shifted a little, as if not entirely comfortable in his chair, but his face remained impassible as ever. “But couldn’t you…well, take control of me or something? Gard warns me all the time about that risk.”

I waved dismissively but I gave him the serious answer, especially because talking about something that I know, like magic, made me feel more at ease. “In theory? Sure! I could try to force my will on you. I have your Name, that helps a lot. And If I could take a few drops of your blood, I would have you for good. I could literally make you my puppet…or my sex toy, if I felt like that.” I added, teasing. I made a pause to regain my composure, because suddenly my mind was a storm of interesting ideas. “But all that is forbidden, and it is…fundamentally wrong. So, I would never try anything like that. Unless you gave me your consent, of course, but I don’t think you trust me that much.”

He frowned. “I may surprise you, Dresden. Would you think the outcome would be worth the risk?”

I smiled, feeling a wave of arousal at the mere idea of him being completely mine. “Oh, definitely. And we could make a deal to make you safer. For example, I would promise not to hurt you on purpose and that you would be able to talk freely. So, if you felt truly uncomfortable with what I am doing, you’d just tell me so and I’d finish the spell.”

“Like a safe word.” he said pensively.

“Not _like a_ , it would be _exactly_ a safe word” I pointed out petulantly. He ignored it, go figures.

“so, what word could we use?”

“Uh… _stop_?” I said genially.

He laughed quietly. Then he looked at me, directly at my eyes and spoke softly “Well, it _is_ tempting.”

I scowled a little, trying not to get lost on those eyes. “Well, of course it is tempting. With your control freak act, this would be completely different and shocking for you. After all, I could make you feel things that you never felt, and beg for more.”

“I am not much of a beggar.” He said smugly.

“Well, I never fucked you yet.” I said before I could stop my mouth.

That took him by surprise and he actually startled. “Language, Dresden.”

“Bite me, Marcone.”

He tsk-tsked (yes, it is a word!) but continued regarding me. 

“So, you’d do whatever you want with me, unless I say stop.” I nodded.

“And you only need my blood for that?” I nodded again, and added “and a couple of trinkets and your Name, all which I already have. So yes, your blood would be enough.”

He considered that for a moment, and I didn’t interrupt him because I was thinking in the logistics of trying this. I have a box with several things that I use for potions and spells. I remembered I had a rag doll, a boy wearing some grey clothing that always reminded me a suit, so I could…

“Let’s do it.” He said, so suddenly that he startled me.

I looked at him, sharply. “Wait, are you serious?”

He sighed exaggeratedly. “In all the years that we have known each other, did I give you the impression of being a joker?”

“Uh…ok. True, that is part of your problem." I admitted. "Er..., do you intend to do it now?” I had to call my will to control my sudden arousal.

“Of course. As you said, it took us long to be here now. Why wait?” Hell’s Bells, he seemed serious.

“Hmm…ok, wait a moment.” I darted to my laboratory before he could change his mind. Of course, I had already hidden Bob and most of my things because I did not want the shadow of a risk that a mob boss could find them. I was back as soon as I could with a small box full of cheap things. I had only taken the time to secure the laboratory trap, hurrying as much as I could. So, I was panting when I joined Marcone again. He looked as calm as a Monet. He had taken off his shoes and he was apparently enjoying his wine. As he was still wearing his expensive tie, I’ve got an idea.

“Just a second.” I said. I took a black marker and I began drawing a tie in my rag doll. Marcone got up and came to see what I was doing, a very amused smile dancing on his lips.

“Is that supposed to be me?”

“Well, I only need something to help me focus my will, to direct it right to you. It does not need to be perfect.” I answered mechanically, as if it was a question by Molly. Stars and stones, perhaps I shouldn’t be telling Marcone all those things.

“Do me a favor. Take a knife from the kitchen.” I asked.

He smiled wider and went for it. I took the chance to begin chanting a spell without his presence. When he was back, I said. “Well, I don’t want to hurt you, so please, I need you to pierce your finger. I only need a few drops.” He arched an eyebrow (I wished he did not look so hot doing that) and with a precise movement he pierced the index of his left hand. I swear he didn’t even flinch, the bastard. As a bright red dot appeared on his finger, I showed him the rag doll. “Smear your blood in the top of his head.” He did it, still looking smug and amused. I had the feeling he was not really believing me. That was all right, I was going to teach him a lesson.

Show time. “This is serious. Are you sure you consent to this? We don’t need to do it.”

“Yes” he said with a bored air. I knew he was doing it to irritate me, the problem was that it was working. “Are you ready?” I asked.

“Yes.” Again the bored tone.

I sat in the couch because I felt it would look more regal, and raised the doll. Then I glanced at Marcone, added my will to my voice and spoke gravely. “ _John Marcone_ , your blood is mine and so is your will. For your Name and for my will, I bind you.”

The effect was hilarious. Marcone jumped as if something had hit him and got in position as if getting ready to fight.

I raised my eyebrows and continued. “ _John Marcone_ , for your Name and your blood, twice I tell you, I bind you.”

He relaxed his body but he looked at me in confusion. I did not understand why he was so puzzled, but I kept going, my voice steady,and filled with power.

 _“John Marcone_ , I own your blood, I own your Name, I own you. Thrice I said it, you are bound to me now.”

I felt the rush of power circling me, focusing on the rag doll and darting towards Marcone. There was not a visible effect, but I could feel my will entangling his. He essayed a feeble defense, trying to rise an imaginary wall, but it was completely overwhelmed. I pictured my will as strong as a wave destroying a small castle sand in the beach. When my mental wave completely flattened the castle, I felt Marcone’s will crumble with it.

“John Marcone,” I said in an imperious tone “you can still speak your mind, but other than that, you will do exactly as I say,”

He looked at me, silently, his eyes wide and very bright. It’s not every day that you see Gentleman Johnny Marcone like that. I took a moment to enjoy the view. Then, slowly and precisely, I flexed back the legs of my rag doll. Marcone gasped and fell on his knees. He reacted quickly, placing his hands in the floor, but he was now under my control, so I simply wished that he stayed kneeling and his will obeyed mine. He could not get up even when I know he was trying. He looked at me like if he had been struck by a lightning. I moved the arms of my rag doll to its back and tied them with a small rubber band. In response, Marcone’s arms went to his back, and remained there like if he was wearing invisible manacles. He trembled a little and looked at me.

I got up and walked towards him, smiling. “Now, what I am going to do with you?” I teased, but then he surprised me by finding his voice. “Dresden, stop.” He did not sound exactly panicked but quite shaken and he had spoken hurriedly. I immediately dispelled my will, releasing him of my influence. “Are you all right, John?” I said worriedly, but I gave a few steps back because I wanted to give him some space. He shook his arms and got to his feet with a limp. He was still looking at me.

I frowned. “John, I am sorry. You agreed.” I felt sad and confused.

He nodded. “Yes, I know. I don’t…Sorry, this was my mistake.” He paused a moment, looking a little dazed. Then he recovered and went for his jacket. “I am sorry, I am not in the mood right now. I think I better leave. I’ll call you tomorrow, I promise.” “Of course, as you wish.” I answered quietly.

I went to the door, lowered the wards, and opened it. I looked at his eyes just another instant, but he averted my gaze. “Sorry, John.” I said. He nodded and got out.

I closed the door, replaced the wards, and threw myself on the couch, groaning in frustration. I was worried for him, but I did not feel guilty. I had been frontal and he had went for it, eyes wide open. That reminded me his face, his wide eyes looking at me in disbelief. That had been fun. I couldn’t stop myself for smiling. Well, at least I had a good memory to remember that night. I sighed and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be hot!


End file.
